


PRANK WARS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge word is Card. Dean's at it again! Little language, no big deal. Dean just loves to pick on his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRANK WARS

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Clothing, old pizza boxes, the first-aid kit . . .

Bobby's copy of Malleus Maleficarum, a half-empty bottle of Jack, Dean's snakeskin boots -

It wasn't freaking here.

Sam climbed over into the front seat of the Impala, started tossing crap out of the car. Cassette tapes, July and September's issues of Busty Asian Beauties, a bottle of Jose -

"What the hell, Sammy!" Dean swooped in, scooped up Jose, Jack and the Beauties.

"Where is it, Dean? I know you hid it again!"

"Where is what?" Dean asked, perhaps just a shade too innocently.

"My library card, you dick!"


End file.
